


Favourite place in the galaxy

by honeybee592



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/honeybee592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds a way of keeping Shepard (and himself) entertained during a memorial banquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite place in the galaxy

“So, you know what we were talking about the other day?” James asked as he climbed back into bed. He passed a mug of coffee Shepard’s way.

“Refresh my memory.” Shepard replied. She looked half asleep still.

“You know, the idea. The… public idea.” He wagled his eyebrows. Shit, he hoped she remembered.

Shepard turned to face him, smirking. Yes, seemed she did indeed remember.

“How about tonight? Perfect opportunity.” He said.

Shepard froze, mug halfway to her lips. “No. No way. Not tonight James. Everyone’s going to be there. Hackett’ll be there. The Primarch will be there. The  _Council_ will be there. And I’m giving a speech. No. Not happening.”

“I’m not suggesting I take you up against the podium while you’re blathering on about post-war reconciliation or some shit.”

“We need to be on our best behaviour. Allers will be there.” Shepard shook her head.

“Allers doesn’t give a shit about who’s banging who. Anyway. You’ll be in your blues, I’ll be in mine. We won’t be able to keep our hands off each other.” He nudged her with his elbow. She couldn’t resist him when he wore his dress blues. And he couldn’t resist her, either.

They sat silent for a minute, sipping their coffees.

“Okay. We’ll see what happens. If the opportunity...arises…” Her emphasis on that last word told James that he had her on board.

_____________

The mingling was going well. Shepard, her ever charming self. As was James, of course. Her speech received a standing ovation, as James knew it would. Seeing her standing up there in her dress blues, her medals pinned to her chest, speaking from the heart; it reminded him of the last speech she gave before the _Normandy_ returned to Earth. A rousing speech that inspired hope in all the species across the galaxy, not just humanity. Her jokes had gone down well too. He’d helped with them.

So far there’d been no opportunity to drag her into a supply closet or over to a discreet corner. But he’d scoped out a couple of options, including the high risk coat check room and a balcony overlooking a manicured garden. Part of the problem was that they’d gotten separated. Everyone wanted a piece of Shepard’s time so she ended up going from table to table, talking and being dragged from VIP to VIP. James wasn’t nearly as popular as her. Nor was he as popular as Kaidan and Garrus. But he got talking with Steve and kept himself out of trouble.

“You and Shepard seem to be doing well. I have to say Mr Vega, I had my doubts. But you’re keeping up with her, so consider me impressed.” Steve said after James had waxed lyrical about Shepard for the upteenth time.

James affected mock hurt. “Esteban, how could you doubt me?” Then he proceeded to reveal their little arrangement. Perhaps he’d had too much champagne.

“So, what’re you waiting for? Get her under the table.” Steve laughed.

James stared at him. Then at the tables: big and round, with white tablecloths flowing to the floor. Steve was right. All James had to do was get under hers and he’d be able to dive right in, as it were.

“Esteban. I love you.” James took Steve’s face in both hands and planted a solid kiss on his lips. Full of determination that was definitely fuelled by champagne, he pushed his chair up, pocketed a napkin and slipped over to the table where Shepard sat chatting to  Councillor Tevos.

The two were deep in conversation and hadn’t noticed him. No problem for James to do a quick check of his surroundings and sneak under the table.

He was about slip his fingers up her trouser leg when he realised he’d get a kick in the face if she didn’t know it was him under there. He crouched, face lit up by the glow of his omnitool. He pinged her.

_Don’t freak out. I’m under the table. Up for it?_

A long thirty seconds later and he got a reply.

_Be quick about it._

He grinned, crawled into position. His ‘tool lit up again.

_Don’t even THINK about teasing me. In and out, you hear me?_

Well, he hadn’t thought about teasing her but now that she’d mentioned it…

Shepard had very helpfully spread her legs for him, so he shuffled in between and ran his hands up her thighs. She slumped down and he heard her mention to the councillor as being “full of all this wonderful food.” Working in the dark, he carefully loosened her belt buckle, popped the button and unzipped her fly. With an imperceptible shift, Shepard tilted her hips so he could draw her trousers and briefs down and stuff the napkin under her. This would’ve been much easier if she was the one down here, but James didn’t care. Shepard’s cunt was his favourite place in the galaxy.

With his hands on her thighs, his cock twitched as he stroked one thumb through her hair and down to her folds. He’d normally have more light to go by but he was James Vega. Nothing if not resourceful. And he knew this ground very well. Following his path of his thumb, he dipped his head down and licked. Shepard twitched around him. He couldn’t hear her any more, her voice muffled by the table and his ears between her thighs. But he continued, working the way he knew best, hampered slightly by her angle on the chair.

She feigned an itch, shoving a hand under the desk and giving James an affectionate rub on the ear. Okay, so it was more of a poke, but the love was there. The knee to the gut was also a sign of affection, James was sure. He just stroked his thumb over her knee, kissed the inside of her thigh, and the leg fell open again.

_Be quick_ , she’d said.

Well he was doing the best he could. Conditions weren’t exactly perfect. The Councillor Tevos may have been a bit of a looker but she was boring as fuck. Shepard’s eyes would glaze over just at the mention of her name.

James slumped back for a short breather, resting his head on the inside of her thigh, letting his neck relax. He ignored the tightness of his trousers, knowing Shepard would see him right later. Freeing one hand from her thigh, he stroked his thumb over her lips, up and down, up and down. A muscle jumped in Shepard’s leg. He concentrated on that spot, drawing out another spasm. He had a big grin on his wet face as he heard her growl out a monosyllabic answer to what was probably an inane question.

Sufficiently recovered, James kissed his way back up Shepard’s thigh, rubbing his thumb over her clit one last time before gripping the edge of her chair. Time to up his game.

With the tip of his tongue, he flicked her clit, delicately, just how she liked it. Not much more than a tickle, but in bed, it drove her wild. Here though, she could only show her appreciation by sliding down in her chair just a little more. He licked down, tonguing her entrance, then licked back up, slowly, sucking gently. Another spasm rocked her lower half. She was right there. He returned to the feather-light flicks, determined to undo her. A trembling foot knocked into his side, then her knee shot up, banging the underside of the table.

“--you all right?” That muted voice sounded familiar.  _Very_ familiar. But James couldn’t quite place it.

“Fine” Shepard squeaked. “Just cramp.” She pretended to rub her knee, used the excuse to curl her hand around the back of James’ head, holding him in place. James suppressed a chuckle, nosed her clit while he ran circles over her.

“Perhaps you’d be more comfortable if you actually sat in that chair properly, Captain.” The voice said.  _Shit_ . Hackett. Admiral Hackett sat next to Shepard,  _talking_ to her while all sorts of dirty went on below the table.

“Maybe I’d be more comfortable if you let me drink my wine in peace.  _Sir._ ” Shepard’s voice was surprisingly even, if somewhat exasperated. Her hand had returned above the table and she slumped down even more. Hackett would have seen it as defiance; James saw it as encouragement. He let go of the chair, slipped his hands between her legs, pushing them wider in the process, and holding her lips open just enough to run the tip of his tongue over the velvet. There was no way she could have suppressed the shudder that ran through her.

“Fine. The Dalatrass is hovering. I’ll invite her over, shall I?” Hackett offered.

“Please, keep her distracted for a minute? I’d much appreciate it.” Shepard’s voice was strained now.

Hackett must have left, must have been keeping the Dalatrass at bay because Shepard slumped further, pushing herself into him. James grinned and picked up the pace, breathing hot over her, gripping the outside of her legs.

He felt her let go around him as her orgasm rollied through, her thighs shaking, toes curling. He kept his tongue in place as her shuddering slowed. When she’d calmed down, he leant his head against her leg again, stroking her lightly with his thumb.

His cock ached for attention but now was  _really_ not the time. “Down, boy,” he whispered, staring at his crotch in the dark.

Shepard jerked up, dislodging James as she sat up straight. He heard her greet the Dalatrass so politely. Without breaking her stride, she shoved another crisp napkin under the table, almost taking his eye out.

He grinned, thinking he was so clever as he wiped his face clean. He shoved the napkins in his pocket. Best he take the evidence with him than have some kitchen staff get  _that_ kind of surprise. Now all he had to do was escape and hope his dick behaved. But there were more voices now. And more legs. He looked around, horrified to find the entire table encircled with pairs of legs. He was trapped. He couldn’t climb under Shepard’s chair either. He was way too big for that.  _Fuck_ . He had no other option but to hunker down and wait it out. Cursing internally, he crossed his legs, hunched down to avoid smacking his head on the underside of the table. From the sounds of it, he’d be here for the long haul.

_____

Two hours later, _two hours_ , and the pairs of legs slowly drifted away until there was only one pair left. A pair he knew very well. James’ neck ached, his back ached, everything ached. He’d moved around a couple of times. Lying on his back like an upturned turtle for a bit, just for a change, careful not to knock any feet. He’d half listened to the conversation above him. Boring shit about rebuilds and politics and alliances. Setting up committees, writing reports. James couldn’t complain though. He’d totally eaten Shepard out in public and no one knew. Genius.

Finally Shepard ducked her head under the tablecloth, half grinning, half scowling as she met James’ eye.

“‘bout time Lola. I was about to start round two.” He smirked.

Shepard shoved him in the side. “ _That_ delay was for taking your sweet time. Come on. We should go.”

 


End file.
